


Rainy Sunday

by RaeDMagdon



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Biting, F/F, Fingering, Fluff, Korrasami Week, Rainy Sunday, Smut, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 05:10:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8088562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeDMagdon/pseuds/RaeDMagdon
Summary: Asami loves nothing more than waking up with Korra in the mornings.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For Korrasami Week! Enjoy.
> 
> Please check out my tumblr @raedmagdon for more of my work. I also have original novels there featuring lesbian pairings. The lovely artwork is by @pinkrabbitparachute.

When Asami woke, it was to the soft patter of rain against the windowpane and the weight of Korra's arm draped over her waist. She sighed happily, blinking to clear the sleep from her eyes. No matter how the two of them fell asleep, she always greeted the day in this position: with Korra snuggled up behind her, breathing softly against the back of her neck and holding her hip.

Some mornings, she carefully extracted herself from Korra's grip to avoid waking her. Other mornings, she was less kind, and woke Korra by stealing all the blankets and forming a cocoon to protect herself from the cold. And on the best mornings... She gazed toward the window, taking in the grey sky outside and the steady drum of droplets against the side of the house. On the best mornings, she woke Korra up with kisses.

With a silent yawn, Asami rolled over, doing her best not to disturb Korra's arm. Instead of leaving, it curled tighter around her, urging her to stay close. Once they were face to face, Asami brought their noses close. The steady puff of Korra's breath against her cheek was warm and sweet, but even if it hadn't been, Asami wouldn't have cared. Kissing Korra was the highlight of her morning, no matter what.

Slowly, she leaned in, pressing her lips to Korra's and lingering there.

She felt the moment Korra stirred into wakefulness, because the soft mouth beneath hers shifted into a sleepy smile. "Mmmrnin," Korra mumbled, and Asami pulled her head back an inch at the ticklish sensation.

"Well..." She slid one of her calves against Korra's, using the leverage to scoot their bodies even closer. "Good morning to you, too."

Korra's hazy blue eyes blinked a few times, then lit up with a spark Asami recognized. It sent a shiver of anticipation down her spine, even though part of her had been expecting it, and she began stoking the flames, trailing her fingertips around Korra's hip to find the sensitive dimples at the small of her back.

"Mmm..." Korra shifted a little, practically purring at the whispering touch. "Sex?"

Asami couldn't help it. She tried to fight off a smile, but only ended up hurting her cheeks when her giggles burst out. "You had to ruin the moment," she gasped when she could, tucking her face into the side of Korra's neck. Despite her pretend annoyance, she placed a kiss there, sucking lightly at Korra's pulse point.

"Didn't ruin the moment. Just getting started."

With a low groan, Korra changed their positions, rolling Asami onto her back and sliding a thigh between both of hers. The motion sent a pleasant shudder through Asami's core, as well as a flash of heat. She tightened her grip on Korra's back, digging her nails in ever so slightly. "Well, if you don't have anywhere to be..."

Korra grinned down at her, somehow looking all the more charming thanks to the mess her choppy hair was in. "Nowhere better than here." She dipped her head, and Asami hissed in approval as the flat of a warm tongue dragged along her collarbone.

"No important Avatar business?"

"Nope." Korra continued her path, nibbling at the base of Asami's throat.

"No world to save?"

"Mm-mm."

Asami squirmed slightly on top of the mattress as Korra's knee lifted higher, putting pressure in some very sensitive places. She could feel the slickness of Korra's desire against her own hip, and one of her hands wandered down, cupping the firm swell of Korra's backside and urging her to grind.

"No pretty girls to rescue?"

"Just one pretty girl," Korra said against the slope of her breast. She breathed over the sensitive peak, and Asami resisted the temptation to abandon her hold on Korra's ass and grip the back of her head instead. It was a very tough decision—one she almost couldn't make with the fog of need descending over her.

"So...since your schedule's open...does that mean you can spend the morning in bed with me?"

This time, Korra didn't answer. She simply sucked the nipple she had been teasing into her mouth, and Asami bucked instinctively, painting Korra’s thigh with heat and starting a smooth glide against the firm surface.

She didn't get a rhythm going for long, however, before Korra stopped her. One of Korra's hands curled around her hip, and at first, Asami didn't understand what she was trying to do. "What?" she asked, but Korra silenced her with another quick, hard kiss, one with more tongue than Asami expected.

"Flip over," Korra rasped once they broke apart. "I wanna see your back."

Asami had never quite understood Korra's fascination with her back, but it made her grin anyway. If her lover wanted to lavish it with kisses, she wasn't going to object. She rolled onto her stomach, sweeping her hair aside. Moments later, she felt Korra's lips graze the knot at the bottom of neck. The heat of Korra's lips came in sharp contrast to the cool morning air that was hitting her outside of the blankets, and she shuddered.

Slowly, hungrily, Korra's mouth made its way down Asami's back. It wandered across both of her shoulders, occasionally stopping to nip at the cord of muscle there. It wasn't hard enough to leave a mark, not quite, but she could feel the edges of Korra's teeth. Meanwhile, Korra's hands roamed around her hips, squeezing lightly. When Asami felt Korra's thumbs slot into the dimples at the small of her back and begin to rub in circles, she knew what was coming next. She wasn't surprised when she felt Korra's slickness slide against her backside, painting her skin.

Even though Korra wasn't touching between her legs yet, Asami felt her inner walls ripple with anticipation. The stiff bud of her clit twitched, and wetness pulsed from her entrance, clinging to her trembling inner thighs. Just feeling Korra rock against her, hot and dripping, was enough. But that didn't mean she was satisfied.

"Oh please," she murmured, half into the pillow and the thick, tousled locks of her hair that clung to her cheek. "Korra, more..."

She spread her legs, and Korra took the invitation. Asami hissed as two fingers probed between her legs, spreading her wetness around and seeking out sensitive spots. They hit her clit first, milking on either side of the shaft until the hood drew back and the tip throbbed with its own heartbeat. Asami was sure she would leave a stain beneath her, but she was beyond caring. Sheets could be washed, and even though they had all day, she needed to come quickly. With Korra, she never could manage to take things slow and savor it the first time.

"More," Korra agreed, and her hips gave a short, unsteady jerk. That made Asami feel a little better. At the very least, she wouldn't be alone in tipping over the edge too soon.

 _Later,_ she promised herself. _After this, we'll spend the rest of the morning in bed making love, without any need to rush..._

But then she forgot all about it as Korra's fingers finally pushed inside her, filling her so beautifully that she saw stars. The only thing she could compare it with was the golden glow of the spirit portals—a blissful state of being no one else had ever brought her to. She cried out, and Korra nipped at her shoulder one more time, holding it between her teeth to muffle a groan.

Asami felt the moment Korra tipped over the edge. More wetness spilled against her rear, coming in short, sharp pulses, and her own muscles began to clench around Korra's fingers in sympathy. She bit her lip, squeezing her eyes shut simply on instinct. If they'd been face to face, she would have tried to gaze into Korra's beautiful blue eyes, but in this position, there was no need. The sensations were too overwhelming for her to keep them open. Instead, she let the glow that had dawned upon her spread throughout her whole body, basking in the brilliant warmth.

She came screaming Korra's name into the pillow, rocking back into the hand working between her legs and lifting her hips to offer Korra as much leverage as possible. Every inch of her skin sang, and it wasn't until her lungs started burning that she remembered to breathe. The pleasure was so intense that she'd forgotten. She quivered and shivered and shook until, at last, the largest of the waves receded and she was left rocking slowly in the eddies.

"Spirits," she sighed, blinking slowly to clear her vision. The world was still a blur, but when she looked over her shoulder, she could see the bright beam of Korra's smile. "I love you..."

"Love you too," Korra said, but the glint of hunger wasn't gone from her eyes. She obviously wanted more, and Asami was more than happy to give it to her.

"Slowly this time," she said, flipping over beneath Korra's warm weight and hooking a knee around her hip. "Like you don't ever want to stop kissing me."

Korra laughed and nodded. "Slow. I can do that."

Their mouths didn't part after that, and their bodies remained as one until late afternoon, when the rain stopped falling and streams of sunlight broke through the soft grey clouds.

  



End file.
